


Into My Arms

by ClaireKat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Fusion, Fluff, Gem Fusion, One Shot, Rebellion Story, and also finding amethyst lol, because i LOVE THAT DYNAMIC MAN, i hope i can get to doing like a full fic of rebellion/war rosepearl and garnet sometime son, i love rosepearl a LOT, i love the idea of rose and pearl fusing always, pre-war story, sometime soon i don't wanna retype that tag bleh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Rose have a heart to heart about fusion on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write some Rosepearl for a WHILE so here is a one shot. I love writing Rainbow Quartz’ fusions because I love Rainbow Quartz and Rosepearl and because I love gem fusion in general. :U Hopefully one day I’ll get around to writing a full pre-war into war fic because I love a lot of headcanons and ideas (especially after The Answer) and I know this hiatus is killing everyone so…I hope you enjoy!!!

The light of the full moon shimmered atop the rolling ocean waves, giving off an ethereal glow that Pearl didn’t recall seeing on any other planet. Such an image was complimented by the equally enchanting light of the stars, and for just a moment Pearl allowed herself to be swept up in the majesty and grandiosity of the boundless night sky. She rubbed her thumbs together, casting her eyes to the sand as the sharp reminder of why she had left the rose garden camp in the first place disrupted her moment of fleeting tranquility. She wove her fingers together in a tense fist, lightly boring her thumbs against her gem in irritation. She knew her feelings were pure, unmistakable, unwavering…so why was it so hard for her?

As it so often happened, Pearl found herself getting tangled in an overcomplicated bramble of thought. It wasn’t just her own self-failings and insecurities that she got lost in; sometimes she simply got caught up naming the stars she glimpsed in the sky, subsequently attempting to recall which events had occurred at each one. This was the first time she had ever been faced with such a specific train of thought, though. It was a subject that never would have crossed her mind, not for the remaining millennia of an eternity, if she and Rose hadn’t been introduced to…the fusion.

“Pearl? What are you doing all the way out here? All alone…”

The satin voice that floated through the air simultaneously soothed and startled Pearl. She lowered her arms around her knees, hugging them slightly to her chest as she momentarily squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to get a grip on her emotions before she faced her unexpected guest, bottle up the raging sea of turmoil that had begun to eat away at her thoughts and actions until she was once again faced with the task of relocating her proper motives, her path, her goal.

She pushed such tumultuous intrusions from her mind, taking a settling breath before casting a glance over her shoulder to appraise the Gem striding towards her. As always, the sight of such an austere, graceful, captivating Gem captured Pearl’s breath – it was a good thing she had already indulged in her generous inhale. Pearl wrestled with whether or not she should stand and show the proper respect to her visitor or stay curled up and protected as her subconscious urged her to do. In the end her conscience gave her the strength to unhinge from her isolated posture; she rose from the rock atop which she was perched, offering a generous bow to the Gem that practically floated to her side, her bare feet leaving simple yet elegant imprints in the sand.

“You know you don’t have to offer me such demeaning gestures anymore, Pearl,” the Gem spoke softly, her words encouraging rather than reproachful. “I’ve already told you plenty of times how we are equals, it isn’t just how I see you, it’s a simple and objective fact—”

“The night sky is truly captivating tonight, isn’t it, Rose?” Pearl interrupted, feeling a flush of blue that was most likely betraying the emotions she most wanted to disguise. “I have to say, of all the planets I’ve observed, the Earth truly does contain a unique beauty that sets it apart.”

“As do you, you know,” Rose replied smoothly, and Pearl only felt her blush deepen. She kept her eyes focused on the blue sea that appeared black in the shadow of the night, the moon and starlight bleaching the beach a starkly contrasting white. “Pearl, if something’s on your mind…if you’re still upset about the fusion—”

“Upset? Why would I be upset?” Pearl countered sharply, her hands starting to tremble again. Rose knew how to read Pearl in a way no one else did, in a way that Pearl sometimes detested, especially when it came to Rose seeing right through to Pearl’s most anxiety inducing vulnerabilities. “You know I have no qualms absorbing Garnet into our ranks. I think she’s a formidable, worthwhile ally that will be unmeasurably beneficial to the cause—”

“You know that’s not what I mean, Pearl,” Rose’s voice remained soft despite the sternness of her reply. “If it’s about _our_ fusion, about the fact that we haven’t quite figured it out yet…it’s nothing to trouble yourself about, nothing to dwell on. Please. I can’t bear to watch you berate yourself, to see how you suffer so in silence and refuse to hear or accept any comfort. I’m just as much to blame in this scenario as you are, if you’re going to blame anyone. Garnet has made it abundantly clear just how much fusion is a two Gem process, a complex transformation that each Gem involved has just as much influence on as the other.”

“There’s no way it could be your fault, Rose! There’s no way there could ever be anything wrong with you!” Pearl rebuffed, stepping away from Rose’s touch as the taller Gem attempted to place a reassuring hand on Pearl’s thin shoulder. “There has to be something wrong with me, with the way I’m doing it, with the way I dance, or the way I’m viewing the whole thing…I just can’t figure out how to overcome this hurdle, I can’t identify the obstacle in the first place! How am I supposed to fix something I can’t see…?”

“Maybe you need to stop thinking about it so much,” Rose offered, fervently caressing Pearl’s shoulder before running her hand down her arm until their fingers intertwined. “You’re so hung up on labels, on procedure, on the past…I’m not your general anymore, Pearl. Not the way I used to be. This time, when we go into battle, we’re going in together. As a team, as equals, and I wholeheartedly see you as my partner. My loyal companion, my precious Pearl…I have unwavering trust and faith in you. So have a little faith in me, and let me lead you into my arms.”

Pearl felt her entire face erupt in a heated flush that made her so dizzy she thought she might poof into her Gem. She didn’t have time to dwell on the overwhelming feelings churning inside her, though, as Rose began humming a gentle tune. Pearl swore she had heard this song somewhere else before…she recalled discerning such a melody as it was carried on the wind that rolled through the expansive forests and valleys decorating the land near their otherworldly base. Overcome by Rose’s conviction, beauty, and confession, Pearl fell into step with her improvised routine. She swore she could feel the unsettling weight of her emotions flowing out of her limbs as she twirled, posed, and pirouetted in a dance with the one Gem she knew she could never live without.

Rose led Pearl along in a series of steps that complimented the elegant, lithe Gem flawlessly. Dancing was one of Pearl’s strong suits, it was a skill that had been programmed into her from her creation, her so called birth out of the rock of a planet whose minerals were used to create a collection of some of the most luxurious, extravagantly outfitted pearls known to Homeworld. She had been bred as an entertainer, a performer, and a servant befit to attend to one of the four Diamond authorities that ruled over all Gemkind. She had been instructed, coded from the start to never acknowledge her worth outside of her aesthetic value and proficiency as a Diamond’s personal attendant.

The idea that her dancing might actually be failing her for once, and in a process that she wanted to succeeded in more than anything, that should have been as natural to her as breathing…it terrified her, unsettled her to her core. At the same time, Pearl had failed to believe that she was any sort of Gem worth fusing with. After all the explanations that Garnet had struggled to articulate to both she and Rose in response to Rose’s newfound infatuation with the vaguely alien concept, Pearl questioned why Rose would ever condescend to fuse with a lowly servant like her. While Pearl resolutely understood the depth of her feelings for Rose, she often felt herself questioning what Rose claimed to see in her, all of the things that Pearl was perpetually blind to whenever Rose complimented her or attempted to elaborate on her own deeply seeded and genuine affections.

Dancing here with Rose now, though, something felt indisputably different. Pearl found herself recognizing the sensation of floating on air, of everything falling into place as all of her worries and anxieties melted away. She spun into Rose’s arms, so entranced by their dance that she didn’t even have the wherewithal to react as Rose pressed her supple, gentle lips against her’s. In the next moment, Pearl felt herself fade away into a new being, a being that she didn’t quite recognize as herself anymore.

She felt giddy, complete, confused, dazed, exhilarated, and wholly blissful. She raised her hands to her eyes, examining the new body that she recognized as both hers and utterly foreign. The Gem that she and Rose were now called out in an unbridled expression of elation and amazement. She danced and twirled and tip toed across the sandy bank, her coordination balanced by her strong emotions for only a moment before she found herself falling backwards onto the sand. Her hair, her eyes, her limbs…they were all brand new, yet all familiar in an indescribable way. The sensation of being her new self was utterly incomprehensible, yet she knew that she existed, and this was no mistake or dream.

“We have to show Garnet,” she stated simply, just the sound of her voice creating an emotional swell that caused her to jerk upright and clasp her arms around her torso. “I—I can’t believe this. I love this. I love you. I love us! I love being me!”

The new Gem giggled and swooned and sighed, touching her hair and face and clothes that all appeared smushed together, a clear representation of the reality that two Gems had just become one for the first time. No matter what the circumstances, the process, the outcome, this Rainbow Quartz had never felt so alive or joyful in her entire life; a sentiment that astounded her in its weight and conviction. Its expression was doubled, held and conveyed in equal regard by both parties, and for the time being, neither of them felt a desire for anything but this.


End file.
